InuYasha Hentais
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots hentai com os personagens de InuYasha.


**Desclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence, mas as oneshots sim^^**

**Aviso: cada capítulo será abordado situações e casais diferenciados, mas isso não quer dizer que mais para frente eu não poderei repeti-los, ok?;)  
Ah! Quem não curte sadismo, hentai em todos os sentidos(hétero e homo), violência, canibalismo(é, por incrível que pareça vai ter o_O, mas nada muito bizarro), estupro, pedofilia, ménage a trois, em geral coisas bem diferenciadas, mas que nem por isso vai deixar os hentais menos excitantes, não leia, para evitar conflitos constrangedores e desnecessários.  
Mas se alguém tiver curiosidade, seja bem vindo a essa fanfic^o^  
E, onegai pessoinhas felizes, não me julguem nem desrespeitem minha pessoa, por isso só pessoas "mente aberta" leiam, mas como eu disse antes, se alguém se interessar, bora ler, portanto sem baixar o nível!  
Ah, mais uma coisinha: essa fic é uma adaptação que estou fazendo. Essa fic foi publicada por mim utilizando os personagens do anime Naruto, porém agora estou a publicando usando os personagens de InuYasha. Portanto, isso não é plágio ^-^**

**N/A: Yo minna!**  
**Primeira vez eu posto uma fic desse anime o/ Bem, costumo postar fics de Naruto, mas como amo InuYasha também, resolvi adaptar essa fic naruto, para esse anime mais que perfeito!**  
**Bom, os hentais que irei apresentar teve base em uma pesquisa hentai que fiz(ou seja, no livro "Um Romance sentimental" que é uma das coisas mais excitantes e macabras, que ainda tem romance, que já li! O livro é um máximo, recomendo! Porém só para maiores de 18, ou aqueles que, como eu, que ainda é menor, mas não resiste ao hentai do mundo, tem mente aberta para o que der e vier nesses casos^^**  
**Bom, chega de enrolação e bora ler essa primeira oneshot^^**  
**Boa leitura^^**  
**LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS!**

* * *

Por algumas vezes, Kagome sentiu que deveria ter escolhido outro curso. Filosofia era algo bom para ler e refletir, mas agora, enquanto encarava aquela chuva de verão, naquela cidade maluca, para onde tinha viajado, perguntava-se se valeria à pena todo o sacrifício. Por sorte o pessoal do hotel onde se hospedara era muito gentil e puderam lhe ajudar na busca por templos religiosos, que seria o tema de sua tese de mestrado no curso de filosofia.

No dia anterior havia ido a um bairro de origem japonesa e pode conhecer de perto a cultura e as tradições do budismo e do xintoísmo. As pessoas daquele bairro haviam sido extremamente receptivas e acolhedoras. Esperava que com os membros do judaísmo a coisa não fosse ser diferente.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, mal se dera conta de que o táxi estacionava em frente a um edifício que, embora conhecesse pouco acerca do judaísmo, não seria outro que não a Sinagoga que estava buscando. A chuva estava intensa e, certamente, ela não teria como escapar. Com medo de se atrasar, pois havia combinado com o Rabino de estar lá as treze e trinta, em ponto, ela pagou o taxista e saiu do carro.

Como os portões ainda estavam fechados deteve-se por um tempo para admirar a construção. Era magnífica. Seus traços arredondados, a imponência com que se colocava junto aos demais edifícios, era algo extasiante. Mal se dava conta de que a essa altura, seus cabelos já pingavam, em função da chuva e sua roupa colava-se ao seu corpo. Quando percebeu isso, arrependeu-se amargamente em não ter usado algo mais sóbrio. O tecido fino da blusa, aliado ao fato de não usar lingerie deixavam claras suas formas e com o frio que o corpo molhado sentia, os salientes bicos de seus seios já se faziam notar. Se tivesse mais tempo, voltaria ao hotel para secar-se e vestir algo mais condizente com a situação, mas já era tarde. Um carro acabava de estacionar ao lado do portão central da Sinagoga. Um arrepio lhe cortou a espinha e a deixou, de certa forma, incomodada. Imaginava o que o Rabino pensaria dela, naquelas condições. Molhada, vestida de forma quase indecente (ainda que tivesse perdido horas escolhendo a roupa com que iria fazer a visita).

Um homem alto, com cabelo prateado batendo-lhe nas costas, muito mais novo do que imaginara o "velho rabino" saltava do carro. Olhou em sua direção e pareceu encontrar a pessoa a quem buscava. Com passos lentos, porém firmes, e portando um imenso guarda-chuva, o homem aproximou-se dela devagar. Seu corpo tremia a essa altura, coisa que ela creditava aos efeitos da chuva sobre sua pele. Quanto mais próximo dela, mais seu corpo perdia o controle sobre si mesmo. Quando estavam a menos de cinquenta centímetros de distância, o olhar dele pousou sobre ela, que instintivamente tentou se proteger. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas o olhar daquele homem a fazia se sentir em perigo. Depois de alguns segundos que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, uma voz grave e tranquila perguntou-lhe:

_ É a senhorita que aguarda a presença do rabino?

_ Hum? Ah! S-sim, sou eu sim!

_ Err... Senhorita...?

_ Kagome! Higurashi Kagome!

_ Bom, o rabino não poderá comparecer pois houvera um contratempo, portanto me mandou vir avisá-la que não poderá aparecer aqui tão cedo. Mas se quiser esperá-lo, ele virá daqui a mais ou menos umas duas horas e meia.

_ E-eu...

Sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquele rosto, ela não pode deixar de sentir certo desespero. Não poderia deixar a visita para o dia seguinte, pois estava com as passagens compradas para seu regresso. Ao mesmo tempo, com aquela chuva toda, onde ela esperaria pelo rabino? Surpreendentemente o homem à sua frente deu a resposta que se fizera em silêncio. Gentilmente ofereceu a ela que esperasse pelo chefe de sua igreja, em seu escritório que não ficava longe dali.

Como chovia bastante, ele sabia que ela poderia não ter onde se abrigar enquanto esperasse. Pensou em agradecer e recusar a oferta, mas algo dentro dela a impulsionava a aceitar. Com um sorriso tímido e algum receio, agradeceu e disse que aceitava a oferta. Gentilmente ele abriu espaço para ela sob seu guarda-chuva e caminharam o curto espaço que os separava do carro dele. A proximidade com o corpo daquele homem a inquietou ainda mais. Ela sentia o suave perfume de sua colônia de barbear. A respiração começou a ficar ofegante e, quando sua pele roçou na camisa dele, teve que se esforçar para manter-se sobre suas pernas.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e, ela hesitou um pouco por saber que suas roupas estavam encharcadas e poderiam molhar o couro dos sofás de seu carro. Comentando isso, ele tranquilizou-a, dizendo que não haveria problema algum. Já dentro do veículo, na companhia dele, arrependia-se ainda mais de não ter se vestido adequadamente. Um nó na garganta sufocava sua voz, de raiva de si mesma, por não ter pensado nos imprevistos. Notava que o homem ao volante, vez ou outra olhava para ela e, seus olhos, ainda que por breves instantes pousavam sobre o ponto onde seu seios se tornavam proeminentes, o que a desconcertava ainda mais.

O trajeto entre a sinagoga e o escritório dele não era longo, e logo que chegaram ele ofereceu-lhe toalhas para que secasse um pouco sua roupa. Enquanto ela deixava o tecido macio da toalha sobre seu corpo molhado, ela sentia-se observada. Os olhos daquele homem insistiam em olhar para ela, mesmo sabendo que isso a deixava completamente desnorteada. Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele questionou-lhe o motivo do encontro com o rabino, ao que ela informou que fazia uma pesquisa sobre a diversidade religiosa no país, para defender sua tese de mestrado no curso de filosofia. Ele perguntou de onde ela era, e ela disse que de outro estado. Quis saber ainda, porque tal pesquisa não fora feita em seu estado, em sua cidade. Ela disse que não havia sinagogas e templos de outras ordens que não as cristãs na sua cidade. Além disso, viera àquele lugar para tratar de outros assuntos e, aproveitava o tempo para conseguir material para sua pesquisa.

Novamente o silêncio e aquela tensão estranha se estabeleceram entre eles. Embora com o corpo molhado, ela sentia ondas de calor envolver seu corpo, e não pode deixar se sentir mal ao perceber que o olhar fixo dele a excitava, pois, de alguma forma, aquele olhar que ele lhe lançava parecia como se fosse devorá-la a qualquer instante. Observou que ele era casado, pois uma aliança brilhava em seu dedo. Com intuito de desanuviar o ambiente, falavam sobre amenidades. De repente, ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, aproximou-se dela e perguntou se ela aceitava um café. Notou que ainda tremia, e disse-lhe que o esperasse na sala, pois daria um jeito naquele seu estado, um tanto deplorável.

Ficou sozinha na sala e não pode deixar de notar que aquele homem era de um bom gosto extremo. O refinamento da decoração de sua sala, bem como seu jeito discreto, apontava para alguém que sabia o que queria. Minutos depois de ter saído, ele retorna para a sala com dois cafés, e algo que lembrava uma camisa pendurada sobre um de seus braços. Estendeu-lhe uma das canecas de café, e a sua depositou sobre sua mesa. Olhando-a do mesmo modo como vinha fazendo desde que se conheceram em frente ao templo, estendeu-lhe a camisa e ordenou que ela a vestisse. Um tanto surpresa, ela tentou recusar a oferta, dizendo que já o ocupara demais e que não precisaria se incomodar, pois ela sentia-se bem, e provavelmente o café seria o bastante para fazê-la parar de tremer. Firme, sem alterar a voz, mais uma vez ele ordenou que ela vestisse a peça. O modo como falou dessa vez, não deu margem para uma discussão acerca do que fazer. Olhou em volta, buscando com certa aflição algum lugar onde pudesse se despir das roupas molhadas e vestir a peça que ele oferecia. Sem falar nada, ele caminhou até um canto da sala e abriu uma porta. Ela entrou e lá livrou-se do vestido molhado, pendurando-o próximo à janela para que secasse em parte, pelo menos.

Irritou-se consigo mesma por essa sua mania de não usar calcinha. Tentou não pensar nisso e se prometeu tomar cuidado para não deixar que o homem que estava atrás daquela porta, percebesse que ela estava nua, por baixo daquela camisa. Quando abriu a porta do banheiro, viu-o sentado em um sofá, tomando o café e um charuto entre seus dedos. Parecia distraído olhando papéis, que provavelmente se relacionavam ao seu trabalho. Convidou-a para sentar-se perto dele. Ela caminhou um tanto insegura, e de forma discreta e cuidadosa, se colocou na outra ponta do sofá.

Ela tomou o café que ele havia trago e, num ato de gentileza levou as xícaras, colocando-as sobre a mesa em que ele trabalhava minutos antes. Talvez pelo nervosismo de tudo o que acontecera, talvez por ser desastrada mesmo, ela acabou esbarrando em uma pilha de papéis que caíram pelo chão. Num ato impensado, abaixou-se a fim de recolher a bagunça, sem se dar conta de que aquele gesto involuntário acabou revelando seu segredo. A camisa que vestia era pequena demais para esconder toda sua nudez e, ao abaixar-se ela acabou deixando que ele visse as nádegas descobertas. Sentiu a respiração parar quando percebeu o fato. Levantou-se imediatamente, mas já era tarde demais.

O homem, ainda sentado no sofá, olhava-a fixamente, quase como se nada percebesse ou vira. Ele disse que ela não se incomodasse e que voltasse a se sentar do seu lado. Tentando parecer natural ela retornou ao lugar que havia sentado, mas sentia que seu corpo já não era o mesmo. Os olhos daquele homem não a deixavam um segundo sequer. Calmo e serenamente ele levantou-se e recolheu os papeis do chão. Depositou-os sobre a mesa e foi até onde ela estava. Sentou-se bem mais próximo a ela e iniciou uma conversa amena sobre tradições e ritos do povo judeu. Sua voz era envolvente e sem que ela se desse conta, já estava segura novamente.

Não notou que a proximidade dos dois era maior. Em algum momento da conversa, os cabelos úmidos dela cobriam seus olhos e ele, suavemente os afastou. Aquela mão em sua nuca era gentil e forte. Por instantes ela fechou os olhos e quis ser tocadas por elas. Quase como se pudesse ouvir seu pensamento, ele tocou-lhe os seios sobre o tecido da camisa. Não era difícil a um cego notar que ela reagira imediatamente. Seu corpo eriçara-se e os bicos se fizeram notar como se fossem picos pontiagudos. Ela tremia novamente e dessa vez, não tinha a desculpa do corpo molhado. Ele era maduro o bastante para saber o motivo daquela reação.

Deixou que seus dedos entrassem pelos vãos entre os botões e tocou aquela pele fina e delicada que sua camisa escondia. Com dedos ágeis, prendeu um de seus bicos e torcia-o suavemente, aumentando a pressão e força à medida que via a reação da mulher sentada à sua frente. Ela já não detinha nenhum controle sobre si. Apenas obedecia aos apelos que alguma coisa dentro dela gritava. A camisa a essa altura já estava desabotoada e não mais as mãos tomavam conta dos seus peitos, mas a boca daquele homem, que chupava e mordia os seus bicos, como se sempre tivesse feito aquilo.

Era incrível como a força de seus dentes a deixavam louca. Entre suas coxas sentia um líquido quente, viscoso e ele deve ter percebido, pois enquanto mordia e lhe chupava seios, seus dedos buscavam aquela região. Quando se deu conta, já estava deitada sobre o sofá dele completamente nua. Ele levantou-se e com gestos ágeis tirou o cinto. Colocou-a de quatro sobre seu sofá, e sem nenhuma palavra, usou aquele cinto. Ela podia sentir seu corpo mole cada vez que o couro daquele objeto tocava de forma doída a pele branca de sua bunda. Gemia, mas queria mais. Não o impedia, porque de alguma forma, ele sabia que era daquilo que ela precisava.

Foram mais de vinte vezes que ele surrou-a com o cinto. Largou-o em um canto e sua mão agora castigava a bunda daquela mulher que, minutos antes, era apenas uma moça desconhecida. Quanto mais ela apanhava, mais excitada sentia-se. A excitação já lhe escorria entre as pernas. Ele livrou-se da roupa, sem interromper o castigo que lhe aplicava. Quando ela viu o membro daquele homem, enrijecido não se conteve e como animal faminto avançou em direção a ele, abocanhando-o. Ela estava de joelhos a essa altura. De pé, na frente dela, segurava-a pelos cabelos e comandava os movimentos de seu membro dentro daquela boca faminta. Ela sugava forte, como se daí tivesse que extrair o alimento que a faria sobreviver pelo resto de seus dias.

Impassível, ele tirou seu membro de dentro da boca de Kagome e levantando-a pelos cabelos fez com que ela se virasse. Tomou sobre a mesa de seu escritório um rolo de fita isolante com o qual atou as mãos dela. Conduziu-a até o sofá novamente e deitou-a. Posicionou-se de modo que pudesse enterrar seu pênis boca adentro e a fizesse engolir até que pudesse sentir a garganta tocando o membro. Ele viu que os olhos dela já se enchiam de água, sufocando-a, e quanto mais ela mostrava sua falta de ar, mais ele forçava seu pênis. Agora estocava com força fodendo-lhe a boca. Atada que estava com as mãos nas costas, não restava a ela nada a ser feito. Quando pensou que morreria afogada com o mar de esperma que sairia daquele membro grande e duro, ele o retira subitamente.

Então, ele lhe afasta as pernas deixando-a completamente exposta. Vai até a mesa e traz consigo uma régua. Sentado a sua frente, com a intimidade da moça exposta, ele surra com força o clitóris dela. A cada golpe da régua ela geme e isso o excita mais. A essa altura, ela ignora qualquer apelo da racionalidade e passa a implorar que ele a coma. Quanto mais ela implora, mais seu sadismo se faz notar aumentando a força com que, a essa altura, espanca seu clitóris. Queria castigá-la por estar se mostrando uma vadia, mesmo que ela não fosse. E, quanto mais a castigava, o lado lascivo e luxurioso da morena despertava.

Seu clitóris inchado e vermelho, seu líquido escorrendo abundante da abertura faminta, ele finalmente a traz para perto de seu membro. Com um sorriso cruel no rosto, abusa da incapacidade de ação dela e deixa que a cabecinha de seu pênis aguce ainda mais o desejo dela que já quase grita para que ele a coma. Embora não demorasse muito, para ela a impressão que tinha era que há horas ele a torturava com aquela brincadeira de deixar seu pênis escorregando em seu ponto sensível molhado.

Em um golpe único e certeiro, ele arremete todo membro para dentro da abertura dela. Um gemido rouco escapa de sua garganta, enquanto ela chora de excitação. Sua entrada era tão apertada que o instigava a socar forte. E assim foi. Socou devagarzinho, para que ela pudesse sentir toda sua potencia dentro dela. Depois acelerou os movimentos fazendo-a gemer como nunca antes. Ela gozou intensamente, enquanto ele cessava os movimentos para observar aquela fêmea debaixo dele, se desmanchando em gozo. Quando ela se aquietou, reiniciou o entra e sai acendendo de novo a vontade que ela tivera anteriormente. Não tardou e ela já implorava por mais e mais.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e a colocou de quatro, afastando suas pernas para deixar que seu objeto de tortura, ainda duro, mais inchado que nunca, brincasse no vão entre sua feminilidade e sua entrada traseira. Ao mesmo tempo, mãos ágeis e sábias do que queriam tocavam seu seio e beliscava seus bicos, fazendo-a gritar num misto de desejo e dor. Ele então posicionou a cabeça inchada de seu membro na portinha traseira dela, e numa arremetida tentou entrar. Ela era extremamente apertada e nessa primeira vez ele não conseguiu seu intento. Pacientemente ele mergulhou se mergulhou na vagina completamente molhada dela. Quando sentiu que ele estava lambuzado o bastante, afastou as nádegas e de uma só vez entrou com tudo naquele ponto que ainda era virgem. Ela gritou nesse momento, e ele lhe tampou a boca com a mão.

Socando forte, sem dó ou piedade, foi alargando aquele buraquinho. Também ele já não se controlava mais e dessa vez deixou que seu sêmen jorrasse quente, em jatos fortes dentro daquela desconhecida. Ela tremia tanto que ele a segurou para que não caísse. Quando já havia gozado tudo o que podia, tirou seu membro de dentro dela e com a ponta dos dedos, recolhia a porra que escorria pelas suas coxas e levas à boca da mulher que os lambia com volúpia.

Ficaram deitados por um tempo naquele sofá. Ele se deu conta da hora quando o telefone tocou e o rabino perguntava a ele se a havia encontrado. Ela levantou-se, foi ao banheiro, vestiu-se e notou que a chuva finalmente passara. Quando retornou para a sala, viu que ele também já estava recomposto. Olhou para ela e desculpou-se por não poder levá-la de volta à sinagoga, mas avisou que seu motorista faria isso. Quando abria a porta, ela olhou para trás e perguntou o nome dele. Ele olhou-a fixamente e respondeu:

_ Seshoumaru. Taisho Sesshoumaru.

E então Kagome saiu, e nunca mais havia ouvido falar dele. Embora em suas noites vazias e sem sono, ainda se toque e ao gozar, seja esse o nome que ela chama...

* * *

**Ahhh! Eu sei que sou um fracasso total no hentai, e esse capítulo foi a prova mais concreta que existe para provar isso! Mas... Dão um desconto, onegai! Vou me esforçar no próximo e juro que não terá tanta enrolação como teve nesse e mais hentai, mas continuarei postando somente se ganhar review!**  
**Ah! Outra coisa importantíssima: Vocês estão livres para dar sugestões sobre o casal do próximo capítulo, que poderá ser:**  
**_ InuYasha x Sesshoumaru**  
**_ Kagome x Sango**  
**_ Miroku x Kagome x Kouga**  
**O mais votado ganha! Também podem dar sugestões de casal na review, que no próximo capítulo eu coloco aqui para entrar na votação também!**  
**Ah, se alguém se interessar por alguma de minhas fics de Naruto, fiquem a vontade para ler^^ Se também quiserem que eu as adapte para esse anime, é só me falar^^**  
**Mais uma coisinha: vocês curtem incesto entre irmãos? Bom, se sim, me avisem, porque estou com uma fic pronta e pretendia pública-la, só que não sei se muitos irão gostar. O shippper será InuYasha x Kagome.**  
**É isso minna! Agradeço aos que leram desde já!**  
**Críticas(construtivas, mas sem esculachar também, né), sugestões, elogios, são muito bem vindos!**  
**Kissus da Ni!**  
**Ja ne!**  
**Não se esqueçam da review, pois sem ela eu não continuo a fic^^ Tenho que saber vossas opiniões ^.~**


End file.
